Kitchen Conversations
by RavenclawDoctorSilveo
Summary: Short oneshots: the many conversations held in the kitchen of the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. So far just Lily and Sirius. (Nope, not a pairing. Ew.) THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF WOLFSTAR, WHICH IS SLASH.
1. A Thousand Bags of Chocolate Chips

**A/N: This is dedicated to the phenomenal actor Richard Griffiths, who passed away on Friday. (He played Uncle Vernon in Harry Potter.) **

**I got the inspiration for this from something my sister said a couple of days ago-something about having thousands of bags of chocolate chips. I told her it sounded like a book title, and an idea was born in my head.**

**There is no slash in this, but Sirius and Remus can be a "couple," depending on your point of view.**

**I have always thought that Sirius tends to get a bit overexcited and childish. Here he is excited about...you'll see if you read it.**

**Sorry about the super long note.**

"Evans," Sirius greeted as he walked into the Potters' kitchen.

Lily smirked a little as James called out to Sirius from the living room: "_It's Potter now, you dog! Oh wait, he is an actual dog..._"

"Right." Sirius grinned at her. "I keep forgetting. Sorry about that, Potter. I just haven't been here in so long!"

"Yes, the last time you came was for my birthday, when James invited you all without telling me. If I recall correctly, you got completely drunk, kissed the cat, and vomited all over our new carpet."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Just don't do it again. Good thing I know deep-cleaning spells, unlike James." She ignored James's indignant sputter.

"So, did you make a chocolate cake?" Sirius asked her, laughing a little at James.

"What for? You hate cake."

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for Remus; his birthday is on Saturday. You know how much he loves chocolate."

"Yes, I do. He ate all of it last week, at the Longbottoms'. I am planning to make chocolate cake for his birthday, but seeing as today's yours, what should I make you?"

"Can we not talk about my birthday?" Sirius implored her. "Let's talk about something happy, like Remus's birthday. In two days. And your chocolate cake isn't ready yet."

Lily laughed halfheartedly. She knew the reason Sirius didn't like his birthday. He had been disowned two years previous, and his parents sent him a nast birthday present every year. It usually contained some kind of hex, which caused Sirius great pain and the Slyrherins endless amusement. Sirius hated his birthday, because it reminded him of his mother.

"Is there anything specific you'd like me to make for Remus's birthday?" She asked Sirius, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, chocolate. He likes chocolate. I went to Honeyduke's and got him three boxes of chocolate frogs. He likes those."

"You know, Muggles have these little chocolate slivers that they call chocolate chips. You can put them in cookies, or you can melt them and make fondue. You can dip fruit into the melted chocolate."

Sirius's eyed widened. "_Fruit_ dipped in _chocolate_? Why don't they have that at Honeydukes?"

Lily laughed.

"We should get some of that for Moony," said Sirius, starting to get excited. "I can go to the nearest Muggle store on my motorcycle!" He said the word _motorcycle_ lovingly, as if it were his most prized possession. Lily thought it probably was.

"You'd look terrible at a Muggle store," Lily told him. "You'd stand out like a sore thumb."

"Like a _what_?"

"Muggle expression," said Lily. "Never mind, you probably wouldn't get it; it makes no sense anyway. So do you want me to get the chocolate chips?"

"Yeah," said Sirius. He looked positively delighted. "Yeah, you should do that! Right now!" Lily smiled at his exuberance. "We could get Moony enough chips to last a lifetime! We could get him hundreds - no, thousands - thousands of bags of chocolate chips!"

"I doubt we can get thousands, but maybe enough to make some fondue and cookies," laughed Lily and she grabbed her stash of Muggle money and walked out of the kitchen with Sirius in tow.


	2. Anniversary

**A/N: So I've added another chapter to this. Shoot me.**

**Disclaimer: All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Characters are not mine. My sanity is mine; please help me keep it that way by not flaming in your reviews. The right to review is not mine - it's yours. Use it. Thanks. :)**

* * *

"You know, you should eat tomatoes more."

Lily looked up from her book. She was sitting on the kitchen counter in Godric's Hollow, and had been busy all that morning trying to ignore a hung over Sirius and James. She'd finally got some time to herself, without rowdy boys, in the late afternoon. "What?"

"Tomatoes are red," explained Sirius, who had been visiting for the weekend. "Your hair is red. So it would make sense that you eat tomatoes."

"But I don't eat tomatoes. Tomatoes are one of the only vegetables I will not eat. Besides, with that logic, James should be the one eating tomatoes. After all, he's the one who's loved my hair since forever, apparently."

"Oh, yeah. Well...how about green tomatoes? Green tomatoes are nice. Especially with firewhisky."

"Sirius, how much have you had to drink since lunch?"

"Not much."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you eat green tomatoes?" he persisted.

"Sirius, I already told you that I don't like tomatoes. And why specifically green tomatoes?"

Sirius took a ripening tomato from his pocket. "See, your eyes are green." He turned the tomato around so the reddening part showed.

"And your hair is red."

"And that is why I should eat tomatoes?"

"Yup." Satisfied that she understood, he hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Get off my counter," she told him. He grinned cheekily at her. "James is the one who likes my eyes and hair so much," she said matter-of-factly. "He should eat that."

"Exactly. That's why I brought it-as a present for him."

"Oh? Do I get a present too, then?"

"Hmm..." Sirius pretended to think, then said, "nope. You get a kiss from James."

"Good enough for me."

"And a tomato salad."

"I'll give that to James."

"Just kidding. You know those olives Muggles have, with the red things inside?"

"Pimentos?"

"Yeah, those. You like olives, don't you?" Sirius drew his wand and conjured a jar of those Muggle green olives with red pimentos.

"Green for your eyes and red for your hair. Happy anniversary, Lily."

"I've got something for your and Remus' anniversary, too," Lily said slyly. She opened a cabinet and brought out a box of Muggle chocolates. "These are hard to find and exceptionally good," she told Sirius. "Have fun." She grinned at him, and he grinned back before falling off the counter.

"Sirius Black, how much firewhisky have you had in the past three hours?"

Sirius held up seven fingers.

"_Seven bottles_?!"

"Is that seven?" Sirius looked at his hands with a puzzled expression on his face. "It looks like...wait...one, two, three, four, eight, seven, eight, nine, eight, ten, thirteen, eighteen...thirteen fingers. You know, instead of calling me Sirius Black, I should be called Not-Serious Drunk."

"Well, you sometimes have bouts of seriousness, but you definitely are drunk. You, Mister Black, are going straight to bed."

"But I need someone there with me. Where's Remus?"

"Waiting for you. Go home, Sirius. Have fun with your firewhisky and chocolate."


End file.
